A conventional semiconductor tester for testing semiconductor integrated circuit devices in packaged form includes a device handler for placing the packaged devices at a test location for interfacing with a test head. The handler is a complex mechanical structure which must perform numerous distinct tasks. Specifically, the handler must pick up each device from a receiving location which is defined with a relatively low degree of precision, position the device at the test location with a high degree of precision and subsequently transport the device from the test location and deposit it at a discharge location. The handler must perform these tasks without colliding with other elements of the tester and without damaging the integrated circuit devices. In order to provide rapid throughput of devices, the handler must perform its tasks at a relatively high rate.
The nature of the handler and the demands that are placed on the handler are such that there is a significant possibility of malfunction, such as a jamming of moving parts. In order to minimize downtime, it is necessary to be able to correct the malfunction quickly. However, the person in charge of operating the tester might not have appropriate skills for diagnosing a malfunction in the handler and making the proper adjustment or repair. The operator must therefore call on assistance from a maintenance engineer having suitable skills.
When the maintenance engineer is called in to adjust or repair a handler, she will normally bring tools and parts based on the nature of the malfunction, as described to her by the operator. If the operator did not properly interpret the symptoms of the malfunction, or did not properly describe the symptoms to the engineer, there is a possibility that the engineer will not bring the appropriate tools and parts and will need to make a second trip, adding to downtime before the handler is functional. Further, the handler is normally located in a clean room whereas the maintenance engineer's work location is normally outside the clean room and so the maintenance engineer must don clean room clothing on each trip to the handler, adding to downtime and inconvenience. There is also a possibility that a maintenance engineer having suitable skills will not even be in the same facility as the handler that requires adjustment or repair, so that travel time might further delay adjustment or repair.
In the event of an electronic malfunction in a computer used to control operation of a semiconductor tester, it is conventional to connect the malfunctioning computer to the public telephone network using a modem and for an engineer at a remote supervisory computer, also connected to the public telephone network, to diagnose the fault in the malfunctioning computer by using the supervisory computer to test the malfunctioning computer and correct the fault by transmitting suitable commands and messages to the malfunctioning computer via its modem. This technique is not suitable for use in diagnosing and correcting mechanical malfunctions in a device handler associated with a semiconductor tester.